Conventional cooking of food products such as hamburgers, ham slices, bacon, sandwiches and the like is performed by placing the product on the grill and cooking one side of the product and then flipping it to cook the other side.
The present invention relates to an improved grill for simultaneously cooking a food product from both sides while compressing the product to a selected degree in order to remove fats and the like from the product during cooking and in order to reduce the cooking time.